1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ashtrays for use by smokers, and more particularly, to an ashtray including a chamber adapted to contain an extinguishing liquid therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several ashtrays and extinguishers which can be characterized as hard to clean and inconvenient to use. It is well known that smokers can be very inattentive to the removal of ashes from their cigarettes or cigars and to the extinguishing thereof. In order for an ashtray and extinguisher to be effective it must be very simple for the user to place the cigarette or cigar therein with a very minimal amount of attention.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,188 to Durbin issued July 3, 1951 a combined ashtray and extinguisher including a water container adapted to have cigarettes dipped therein and which surrounds a conventional ashtray type chamber is disclosed. The cigarettes are dipped into the water through relatively small holes disposed within the walls of the container.
Further included in the prior art is the U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,773 to Horikawa issued May 13, 1952 disclosing an ash receiver and extinguisher fo cigarettes having an open water channel portion and a conventional ashtray portion. A rest member transverses the ashtray portion and is adapted to have cigarettes rest thereon.
The present invention provides a grid element adapted to have cigarettes or cigars rest thereon without the danger of rolling thereoff and provides a surface to abrate the ashes therefrom. The liquid extinguishing container includes a shield element which guides a cigarette or cigar into the liquid with a minimal amount of effort by the user.